Businesses, governments, and other organizations often have an extremely large number of computing and networking devices distributed across a wide range of geographic areas. For example, a large multi-national corporation could have multiple data centers each with tens of thousands of computing and networking devices, as well as various offices around the world ranging from a few computing or networking devices to many thousands of computing or networking devices. Each computing or networking device denotes a source of possible anomalies or other events that need to be tracked, investigated, and resolved if necessary. However, as the size of an organization grows along with its computing systems and networks, handling these events can consume increasingly more and more time and resources of the organization.